The United States Navy requires that every unused electrical cavity in an environmentally rated connector be plugged and sealed. Therefore, if only two contacts of a twenty-four contact plug are being used, the remaining twenty-two cavities must be plugged and sealed. The currently used sealing method is not designed for effective maintenance or initial assembly. Depending on size and configuration, connectors may require the use of unwired contact and sealing plugs, or specialized sealing plugs to effectively seal the unused connector cavities. Some sealing plugs require specialized tooling in order to remove them or the unwired contacts. Often when removing these sealing plugs and/or contacts, the connector is broken or the plugs cannot be removed. This requires the replacement of the connector, which adds a significant amount of work time for the maintainer and delays for connector procurement. Not installing plugs or the unwired contacts may lead to performance degradation, and/or risk of electrical system damage, or loss of aircraft. As a result, there is a need for an effective electrical connector sealing plug which can be installed and removed without tools, while performing the connector sealing functions.